Twelve Months with YOU
by runbabylive
Summary: It's a series of unfortunate events that seem, ironically, to be bringing these two even closer than before. Heartwarming adventures with heart pounding moments seem to be the main thing to the story line. Let's see what Karin and Kazune do in a year!


_Hey! Aly here! Kamichama Karin is so cute! I just had to make a fic for it! Kaimchama Karin is not mine! kk thnx_

_Twelve Months [With YOU_

**January; _The snow is falling, and I feel your presence warming me._**

BOOM! Karin fell on he ankle in the most improper way.

"Urgh," She muffled in the trench-like hole between her hands as she sat on the closest bench. Karin was _freezing_. She had forgot her thick jacket in her walk-in closet, and to make matters worst snow was going to begin falling any minute now. She looked down to the cold-stoned earth beneath her feet and checked her ankle. Her body pressured it by trying to stand up. Agony shot up her leg and sent her falling back to the bench she had sat on.

"So… my ankle is in pain, my jacket is at home, and the temperature is dropping. I'm screwed," She felt her sunny, warm smile drop to a frowning pout. "ARGH," She brought her ankle to her and began rubbing it. "Times like these I really wish I had my brain,"

Being alone, Karin began to wonder of what her partners are doing; _no _what are they thinking?

'_Himeka-chan_. She's probably cooking or prancing on the rare bugs that are outside in the winter. Mm. I do hope she's cooking so I can come hope to a meal rather than having to make my own. Though I doubt that Himeka would leave me out of the bush' She thought happily while unconsciously massaging her ankle with care.

'… _Kazune-kun_. He's probably doing some dumb research on some dumb subject. Or he may be practicing his karateeeeee skills… or maybe readin' some book,' she thought bluntly imagining his smile. Her face warmed dramatically.

"GAH!" She yelped rubbing against her ankle too hard. His face came to mind again as she started wishing he'd come to help her _himself_. "Pointless imaginations will get you nowhere," She slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Maybe I am useless," She sighed to herself bringing her knees to her eyes.

---&

"Oi, where's Karin?" Himeka turned her worried face to Kazune and shook her head in a negative manner. "She's not here?! It's going to snow pretty soon," He slapped his forehead also in frustration.

"I'll go look around,"

---&

"So uh, Karin, let's try and walk, okaaaayy?" She spoke to herself in third person hysterically. She patted the ground and finally put her foot down to stand up.

'Crap. I can't feel it-"

She buckled over as gravity pulled her to the merciless ground beneath her. She felt time fly pass her before she was caught in a firm pair of arms.

"Er—I'm not flat on my face!" She exclaimed in its shirt.

"You retarded sack of tomatoes! It's about to snow and you're out here falling everywhere," Her eyes narrows before she readied her fist for a punch.

"KAZUNE YOU INSENSITIVE _MALE _SPECIMEN!" She knocked her fist into his face and sent him flying. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. Her face was scrunched in discomfort from his comment. She stood there and thought about her current situation.

'Okay, I'm standing here. Wait—I'm standing-" she finally felt another pain stroke through her leg and began to fall back down. Kazune's eyes cautioned with surprise before he bolted towards the waning girl. "AYYEEE!" BOOM! She brought him down with her.

"Karin? Are you okay?" Kazune said helping her off of him. She nodded with a fake yet obvious smile. She shifted her eyes to her ankle and tried once more to stand. She slowly got up and a twin of the pain surge came once more but she was recovered this time.

"Yeaaahh, you could say that," Karin stated wincing just a tad. "Everything is A-okay! Er—wait a minute," She fell into his arms.

"You're freezing, Karin. No wonder; you have no jacket, or any other winter weather clothing on," He tilted his head looking down to her ankle. "And you ankle is swollen," He bent to inspect it. "Jeez, you klutz," Kazune unzip his jacket handed it to Karin. She shook her head and pushed it back to him.

"Er—remember you're _still_ human too," He rolled his eyes and pushed it to her once more. It was like a childish game now—_or more of a challenge._ **Who could fall for any trick or distraction to take the jacket first—FIGHT!** "Kazune-kun! It's yours; I'm fine-!"

"While your lip trembles and you rub you hands together. Yeah right just take the jacket,_ woman_. I'm the man who gives up the jacket to the freezing woman," Her eyes twitched with sensitivity to the insult. It all happened in one motion, as if he insulted her on _purpose_, as if it were a trap! _Brilliant_! She attempted to punch the boy, but instead her wrist was grabbed and was slid inside the jacket. _Genius_!

"I win," He smiled warmly sending pleasurable chills down her spine. His scent was overwhelming her once more and she felt like nuzzling her nose within it rather than putting on. Obediently, she slipped her arms in the sleeves and zipped it together.

"Now get on my back,"

She got on his back with reddish warm cheeks. 'He's holding me,' she thought of his and hers current equation.

"You had us worried idiot," She frowned and placed her head on a spot on his back, "But I'm glad you're okay and where I can see you," She viewed the blush gradually emerge on his face and smiled.

"Thanks for helping out,"

-----------------------------------

Next! Febuary; They say it's the month of love

Eh, not too bad, you don't think. Please review and give critique to the fic even more great... or great. iunno. Thanks for reading! ♥

Aly/moonlight-sunshine


End file.
